In your face, who has the last laugh now?
by cherryblozzomz
Summary: Summary:In the past when they where in high school, everyone made fun of them,then graduating is the first step for revenge,now here present they are the owners of the biggest Fashion Industry marketing company.ItaSaku, DeiIno, SasoHina, HidaTen
1. Chapter 1

In your FaCe! Wh0 has the last laugh now?

* * *

_**Summary: Past-When they where in high school, everyone made fun of them, - Yes! They have graduated from c0llege! Yah0o!!!step one of revenge complete Present- The owners of the biggest modeling and fashion company in the w0rld! ItaSaku, DeiIno, SasoHina, HidaTen Minor: PeinKonan Mah first story! Be nice!**_

Note:

Hello- normal

'_Hello'- inner thoughts_

_**Hello- inner sakura**_

Past……………………………………

* * *

_Four best friends arrived at their school and stepped out in their limo, _

_**Sakura Haruno**__- Rich but a nerd, wide forehead, messy hair, big rounded glasses, baggy clothes and a loser Looks? A weird pink hair and light green eyes_

_**Ino Yamanaka**__- She used to be popular, but when she started hanging out with the girls, her popular friends turn their backs on her, although she did not regret it, because she have found real friends Looks? Blond hair in a high pony tail, and baby blue eyes_

_**Hinata Hyuuga-**__ Heir to the Hyuuga Company, a geek, wears big square glasses and extremely shy! Looks? Blue midnight hair, and pale blue eyes_

_**Tenten Kunai- **__A nerd, tomboy and weapon expert Looks? A chocolate brown hair in two buns with same eyes to match

* * *

  
_

_They walked into the school gates quietly, when suddenly Karin, Ami, Matsuri and Temari the school's popular girls blocked their path. "Well, well, well, lookie here, its forehead girl, pig, freak and tomboy also known as the biggest losers!" Karin sneered, while Ami, Matsuri and Temari snickered." Why don't you just get away from here and don't ever go near our boyfriends, since we found out you have hots for them!" Ami said, "Let's leave them alone, as if they have a chance anyway," Matsuri replied, "With that looks? They will be sure to be crowned as the Queens of the loser and ugly crowd!" Temari added." Well too ad for Ino-pig here, since she chooses to be with these freak shows from the circus, she is immune to the loser disease!" The four of them laughed, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten just ignored them, when the four sluts (tenten said) noticed this, they where very angry because they did not even noticed them, Karin slapped Sakura on her right cheek, "You b-bitch!" Sakura said, "What did you say you nerd?!?" She started slapping and pulling Sakura's hair, her friends tried helping Sakura but were attacked by , Ami, Matsuri and Temari. _

_Soon everyone was yelling "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" of course they were rooting for Karin and her whores. Then their boyfriends Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji arrived, "great jod baby, they weren't worth anything!" Naruto said, "They deserved it, they're a bunch of losers anyway Hn," Sasuke said, "Who cares for them anyway?" Shikamaru shrugged, "They were really pathetic" Neji added. They walked to the school main hall and leave Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten bruised and battered on the floor. "Hey Saku this is the last day of senior year! Aren't we going to get back of them for what they did" Ino asked her while wiping blood on her left arm, "For once I think Pig is right!" Tenten said "oh really? Tha- WHAT????" Ino yelled," Umm I think w-we sh-o-ould g-get to cl-lass no-w" said Hinata while pointing at the clock it says 7:55 a.m. "Oh shit! We hve 5 minutes to get into class guys!" Sakura cried. Soon they dashed off their their homeroom Kakashi. When they opened the door…………….._

_SPLASH! A bucket of ice cold water splashed on them. Everyone was laughing at them. The girls brought out the jackets in their bags and put them on, it was like a daily routine. "Oh right Kakashi-sensei is always late! Ugh…" Ino said. Okay girls let's don't waste time, let's do the WHaLUN plan!" Tenten said with fire in the background." "The what?-"Sakura asked, "It stands for Who has the last laugh now? Us!" Hinata said without stuttering, they stared at her like as if she had two heads " Well I'm kinda supporting this plan thingy!" she swat dropped "thank you hinata-chan!" she cried withtears of joy and hugged her. They were busy palnning when suddenly Kakashi entered the room……._

"_Yo. Sorry I got lost in the path of life" he said." Liar! " Naruto shouted, but Kakashi ignored his comment. " He pulled his so famous orange book of porn," Do what ever you want, I don't care, it the last day of school anyway" then he began reading his beloved porn book. The class becomes like animals that have been freed from the zoo._

_Suddenly Karin stepped on the desk and announced, "Everyone who is anyone is invited to my fantabulous party! Like it will be the most amazing party you have in your life!" Karin said "And of course wear the most fantabulous outfits you had unlike those people," she pointed at Sakura, Ino, Hinaa and Tenten, "Aren't the outfits thy were is so last century?" Ami sneered, "Or yet, aren't they even look like humans?" Matsuri said .Everyone 'oooooohhhhhedddddddddd' in the room, even Kakashi watch the scene. Apparently our stars of the story heard this. "Oh, Matsuri would looked at the mirror to see who is the human between you and me!" Tenten retorted, "oohhhh burn!" Tayuya yelled. "Oh yeah? Well who looks and pretty, fantabulous and best human? Of course……ME!" Temari shot back," Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but, it isn't on what's in the outside, it is in the inside, and how can you say that you are a human? Agree with Tenten, look at the mirror my dear!" Sakura shot back also. "Ouch" Suigetsu said." Well we are the most beautiful person on this place! Everyone to be in our feet!" Ami cried, "I'm sorry but not everyone, I actually pity you1 For being an airhed!" Hinata retorted, every on was shocked, "Well were pretty, fabulous, rich and –" Karin was interrupted, "Do we look like we care?" Ino said with a glare. Karin was about to say something but the bell already rang, it's dismissal time. Karin And her who- I mean friends were really embarrassed. ' How dare she embarrass me? She will pay for that for the next 5 years!' _

_

* * *

_

Well whatdayya think????

This is my first story! be nice!

Pls. Review and give me more ideas?

i would really appreciate if you would provide suggestions!

-cherryblossomz


	2. Meet Uchiha Itachi

Me: Hey Folks! It's been ages since I last updated! I'm so sorry, also thanks for the comments and good feedbacks that some people gave me! So here's the latest Chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I own it, Itachi and Sakura would be together hahahaha, and Karin would die *insert evil laugh*

Chapter 2: Meet Uchiha Itachi!

5 years have passed, and the girls had graduated, they built their own company despite of the disapproval of their families, but after a while of persuading them, the give in and allow them to build their own company. The girls also strengthen their bond by living in a same mansion at the Upper Class side of Tokyo. Their life had been so much better.

Throughout those 5 years, the girls have outgrown their past looks and states.

They have transformed and bloomed beautifully; they have received numerous suitors but refused them instantly. Their revenge isn't complete yet, they're going to make those bitches and jerks pay, and of course this continues the story.

Sakura's POV

"_5 years have passed, I still remember the days that gives me nightmare's and pain that I did not deserve, five years have passed and I still remember the warmth of his body, the love in his touch and the sensation when his lips meet with mine, five years have passed and I can hear myself screaming inside and the shattering of my heart like a glass that broke into hundreds of pieces, five years had passed and I already made up my mind now, five years have passed and I just realized that he is not worth it, I was hanging on for nothing and I know that I have already moved on, five years had passed and I just realized that He is so out of life and I want to build up a new one, a new beginning, a better future, without him"_

The 4-inch Plasma TV showed the flashbacks and memories of the main character in the movie, which is titled Sorrow of My Heart.

'_Ugh, what a crappy title! How many times did we watched this movie anyway?'_ I thought to myself.

"That was the greatest, spectacular, amazing speech that I ever heard in my life for the past 21 years in my life! *sniff* *sob* *hic* *sniff* " Ino sobbed while blowing snot in her 4th roll of tissue, there are past three rolls of tissues fill of tears and snots surrounded her. Ewww, she is really such a pig sometimes. '_Ha, right a pig'._

I only stare at her for a moment, thinking of ways on escaping this hell hole, namely Ino Yamanaka's room.

She began crying again when she saw the main character in the movie, throw her locket at the seaside, as a sign of moving on from her past love.

Ino noticed that her best friend looking bored and sleepy, she was ruining her dramatic moment, it irked her a bit.

"Forehead, why are not crying? Can't you see the beauty and the short moment of the art of speech being shown on this magnificent film?" she asked me with one perfectly raised eyebrow and hands in her hips.

"Errrr…" I began, if I tell her this movie is a piece of shit, she'll surely have my head as her new wall decoration.

Suddenly someone opened the door and a petite female stepped in the room with a pocky in her hand

"Hey guys, I just bough-"she stopped at the middle of what she was supposed to say, noticing the awkwardness in the room.

I immediately mouthed 'HELP ME' to her

She widened her eyes and immediately dashed out of the room

"Traitor" I muttered under my breath.

"Well?" the blonde tapped her foot impatiently

"I think the movie was…kinda…uhhh…" I can't say it! It's so hard!

"Just tell me what you think?" she looked serious, I hate it when she's like this! Do I look like some movie critic or something? For God's sake I'm just a CEO of a Fashion company!

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to say….

"The movie has no point" I said to her face bluntly

I watched her smitten expression turn sour, did I say sour? Ya, as in really sour.

Third Person POV

Somebody stepped in, cutting out the scene that is bound to happen.

"Cut it out you two! Sakura, shouldn't you be sleeping right now? Your meeting with the CEO of Uchiha Group would be at 9:00 a.m.!" A woman with chocolate brown haired had her hands in her hips with her face had a grim line that showed disappointment.

The pinkette never felt so much relief in her life, completely ignoring what the brown haired girl said.

Sakura's eye's lit up and tackled the woman to the floor, "Oh my Gosh Tenten you really save my life! I love you so much!" chibi tears were dripping down on her rosy cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Tenten rolled her eyes at the sight of the dramatic pink haired girl.

The rosette looked around searching for their blue haired friend, "Where's Hinata?" she asked the other girl.

"Oh, she retired for the night right now" Tenten answered while biting back a yawn.

"I'm going to sleep now guys, I'm beat!" Ino said with a really loud yawn.

Sakura turned to Tenten and said,"Sure I'm going sleep also, Tenten can you please tell the butler to prepare the limo tomorrow morning at 8:30 a.m."

"Sure" Tenten replied and went out to tell the butler and afterwards retire for the night also.

"Night pig, I'm going to sleep so that I can prepare for tomorrow" Sakura turned to her best friend.

Ino let out a wide smirk, "My, my, my, aren't we excited to meet the CEO of the Uchiha group! I heard that the head is really hot, and young I might say, I don't mind going after that hot piece of ass".

She giggled.

Sakura just gagged of what just Ino had said, she could be such a play girl sometimes.

She remembered a certain Uchiha that bullied her on their high school days, he has an older brother which he loathes so much.

'_Hmmm, so the one that I would meet tomorrow is his older_ brother' Sakura thought.

"Yo, forehead! Snap out of your thoughts and go to sleep already, we've got many things to do tomorrow." Ino grumbled at her friend.

Sakura finally snapped out of her own thoughts, "Yeah sure, night pig"

"Night forehead" Ino called out to her.

She slowly closed the door and went to her own room, thinking deeply about what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping and the smell of fresh morning air gave a familiar realization on her thoughts.

'_It's Monday, ugghhh I hate Mondays'_ she tought to herself

"Good Morning Madam" Her head maid greeted her happily while opening up the curtains.

"Mhmmm, Good Morning Aiko-san" the pinkette greeted her maid with a grumpy expression in her face, but she only looked cuter on doing that.

"The others are already downstairs, eating breakfast madam, should I prepare your bath right now?" the maid asked politely.

"That would be nice" Sakura said with a little smile on her face.

The maid curtsied her and went to prepare her bath

'Man, today is the day I'm gonna meet the Uchiha, those people are human ice cubes and looks like they've always got a pole sticking up in their ass' she said while groaning.

After the maid had left she took a quick shower and put on her classy yet professional clothes.

Her clothes consisted of a black halter dress which has gold circle patterns at the end of it, diamond earrings and bracelets. She has 4 inch black stiletto heels on. For her hair it was straightened and combed to the right side giving her a sophisticated look.

Once looking at her reflection on the mirror once again, she went downstairs to eat breakfast with the girls.

"Good Morning Sakura" they chorused all together.

Sakura gave them a light smile and said "Yo,"

"Sakura, I researched about the Uchiha Company and discovered that the new head Itachi Uchiha has his friends helping him out and also has their own companies joint together with them" Hinata stated while sipping her Milk Caramel tea

_Hinata's outfit consisted of a white turtleneck dress with a black swarovski gems adorning her wrists_

"Well, his friends are coming with him", Ino said while putting down the newspaper.

Ino laid her eyes on her cellphone that had just rung out the song "Love Drunk" by Boys like Girls signifying that someone is calling her.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna answer this one" Ino stood up and bringing the phone with her straight to the garden to answer the call.

_Ino was wearing a blue tube dress with black stocking and black pumps, she paired it with a diamond necklace that dangled around her neck._

Tenten called the maid to wash the dishes and look at the time, "We should be going right now, it's already 8:15am"

_Tenten was sporting a white flowing skirt that ended up on her thighs, a green halter top with pearl earrings and bracelets to match._

Sakura sighed.

She was really nervous, she's gonna meet the Uchiha Itachi of the Uchiha group. She wonders what he would be like, she only heard stories from employees on her company, gushing and giggling how dreamy this Uchiha Itachi is.

'_eh, I don't really give a damn, as long as we make an agreement that I would be hosting the Fashion Week opening ceremony on one of his grandest hotels'_ she only thought.

Just then Tenten walked in and interrupted her trance of thoughts

"Oi Sakura, stop daydreaming! The car is ready we should be going right now the Uchiha will be arriving at 9:30 am it's already 8: 42 am" Tenten hollered out unto her.

'_Well, I guess I'll find out soon if he's another Sasuke replica' _

_

* * *

  
_

Blink.

Stare.

Glare.

Grin.

Smirk.

Itachi Uchiha sighed.

He didn't have a clue why his closest friends are in front of him, as if waiting for him to say something. Honestly he doesn't even know that these stupid (in his opinion), intolerable (in his opinion), idiotic (in his opinion), vexatious (in his opin- yadda yadda la~la~la... everyone pretty much stuck it up on their minds) people are the mere species of the same kind, well not exactly the same kind but same multi-cellular organism that he calls by the term **FRIENDS. **

He calmly and oh so coolly let out an unnoticeable sigh for the second time.

"Why the hell are you here?" are the first words that slipped out of his mouth.

"Were here to accompany you to the meeting with the Kunoichi Corporation, yeah un!"

_That's Deidara, also known as the gay son of a faggot (I hate him on the first glance), but even though he is a gay son of a faggot (judging my oh so genius nickname for him, he is the notorious womanizer throughout Konoha) he is still one of my closest friend. (What the hell? Me the great, glorious, smexy (me: we get the point already! Sheesh, on with the story!) is turning soft and actually admits that he has a close friend whom he adores?)_

_Well anyway moving on with the story…_

"Tobi wanna accompany Itachi on the way through the pretty ladies" a giddy man/child just shouted his voice of thoughts excitedly on Itachi without hesitation.

_Tobi who is actually Madara is my cousin, I don't know why the hell he puts on this ridiculous act for him to be able to annoy the elders of the clan. ( We the smexy- (we get it already!) hn ,yeah whatever. As I was saying our clan held one of the most noble, calmand poised conduct throughout the country, Tobi is just doing this act to experiment with the clan's reaction and of course its reputation)._

**[A/N: Hey guys, I'm just gonna reveal my side of the Uchiha Clan history in some part of the next upcoming chapters! ^_^]**

"Tobi would like also to accompany Sempai in his **OPERATION: Skirt Chasing at the Kunoichi Coorporation!**" Tobi/Madara shouted giddily, earning fine one raised eyebrow from the other Uchiha.

"Arrrgghhhh, Tobi, I'm gonna kill you, un!" Deidara tackled the man then procedd on strangling him.

"Stop it you two" Itachi stern and serious voice echoed through the walls of the room.

The pair mumble a barely audible apology to the scary male.

"Where is Sasori and Hidan?"

"Oh, they said they will have some business to attend to, and will just follow up on us to the company" Deidara said while releasing his tight grip on Tobi's neck.

Tobi sits up and coughs due to lack of oxygen due to Deidara's strangling.

"Let's head out now, I don't want to be late for this meeting"

* * *

"Were here!~" Ino sang out loud, she always do this thing whenever they arrive at the company.

Hinata then looks nervously around, and seems to be looking for something.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Tenten puts her hand on her friend's shoulder to confront her about the matter.

Hinata sighed, and opened her mouth to speak, "I need to find a shop called "The Puppeteer", I need to pick up the Japanese Doll that my dad had ordered"

Ino gave out a big smile and gave Hinata the directions, because she used to come to that shop often when they were in elementary.

"Just turn left near that Coffee Shop, after that go straight –ahead and you will pass by Marithé François Girbaud store branch the next 3 stores after that is the Puppeteer shp" Ino pointed out and explained to Hinata.

Hinata gave Ino a thankful and appreciative smile and headed off to find the shop.

"Wow pig, I never expected you to know a place like that" Sakura states to her friend looking very impressed.

Ino just laughed off of what Sakura had said.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head off to that Figaro to grab some coffee, see ya later!" Tenten informed them while heading towards her destination.

Sakura sighed, it's just her and Ino left. She clearly knows that Ino will surely head off to some other place, and she will be all alone facing the Uchiha and-

She collided into a hard body, because she was too preoccupied with her senseless thoughts.

"Uggghhhh… watch where you're going, you-"

She stood there unable to move, speak, or even blink, the man in front has got to be the-

"-alluring, beautiful, beckoning, bewitching, captivating, charming, comely, enchanting, engaging, enthralling, enticing, fair, fascinating, fetching, glamorous, good-looking, gorgeous, handsome, hunky, interesting, inviting, looker, lovely, luring, magnetic, mesmeric, pleasant, pleasing, prepossessing, pretty, provocative, seductive, stunning, taking, tantalizing, teasing, tempting, winning, winsome, male I have ever seen in my life" Ino said to finish my thoughts while sighing dreamily, also staring at the guy I've collided with whom is no other than……

"Are gonna stare at me all day like that like a fish gaping out of water?"

Uchiha Itachi.

~Wahhhh , can't believe I just finished it today! I left it on cliff hanger on purpose hehehehe.

~ Well since its summer vacation, I'm gonna update more to this story! ^_^

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

Xoxo,

Cherryblossomz


End file.
